I didn't mean it!
by StitchedRevolution
Summary: Kakuzu finally has meet a girl that loves him, but, can the woman he loves so much stay by him when he starts to get angry? KakuzuXOC
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Story: I didn't mean it!

Rating: M

Summary: Kakuzu finally has meet a girl that loves him, but, can the woman he loves so much stay by him when he starts to get angry? KakuzuXOC

Warning: This is a story for the more mature people. There will be abuse, rape, and a lot of drama.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, other then the story line, and the OC.

* * *

Kakuzu closed his eyes and sighed. Yet another night with no sleep. It seems like his brain wouldn't let him sleep. He closed his eyes agian and just laid there. He had to rest his body somehow, and he wasn't able to for some reason. He let out another sigh and listened to the people outside walking around.

He had gotten a apartment away from the rest of the members. He couldn't stand to be near them. He opened his eyes and looked up at the blank white roof. His room seemed so boring. Not a single bit of color in the room. Even the furniture was white. It came with the apartment, so it didn't really matter to him.

Even though he hated the color of his apartment, he loved it here. There was no one to bother him, no one to talk to him, and no one to get mad at. He loved it here. Yes, yes he did.

He let out a short sigh and moved over in his bed, sliding his feet off the bed and onto the ground. He groaned a little and sat up. He scratched his head and looked around. It was a little hard to see with his black hair in his eyes. He blew them away and went over to the mirror. He looked at himself for a moment, scratched his chin and made his finger follow the lines of the stitches on his mouth.

For some reason, no one was afraid of it. They all thought that it was because he had gotten into a car crash or something. It didn't matter to him much though, but it did make him feel a little better now that people actually treated him like a person instead of a freak. He did get the occasional stare.

He rolled his glowing neon green eyes and looked down at the brush near his hand. He really didn't like to brush his hair, but that was because his hair always had knots, and it was hard to make his hair straight, because then in a couple of minutes he had to do it again because his hair was knotty again.

He had never really thought about what to do in the near future. All he could think about was money, and his work as a banker. Yes, he worked at the closest bank. It was nice to have a job that he liked to do. It just made the day fly by.

He didn't have anything to do when he gets back from work, so he just sits on the couch and looks out at the city from his window. It had a beautiful view, and it was a cheap place, so he liked it. The man who owned the building was a old man. He was rather nice to Kakuzu, so Kakuzu paid rent. Even though he didn't want to.

Kakuzu ran a hand threw his hair, figured that it was good enough, and walked out of the bathroom. He mad his way to his dresser and pulled out a shirt, a pair of pants, and some socks. He slipped on his pants and his socks, then looked down at his shirt. It seemed dirty for some reason. He went and threw it into the hamper, and got another shirt. He slipped that on and moved into the small room he called a kitchen.

He opened the fridge and grabbed a apple, took a couple bites, threw it in the garbage, and started on his way out of his apartment. He dragged his feet down the hallway, until he got to the stairs. He stood there for a moment and stared down at the stairs. He shook his head and mumbled something under his breath, and walked down the stairs. After walking down all the stairs he walked across the road and continued on his way down the sidewalk.

His eyes looked down at the sidewalk while he walked. He didn't want to have eye contact with anyone. Kakuzu, at the moment, didn't feel like talking to anyone. He let out a little sighed and looked around quickly to see how close he was to work. He wasn't that far off now, but it would take about two minutes to get there.

He let out another sigh. He did the same thing everyday. Got up, walked to work, work, go home, sit on the couch and stare at the roof. That was Kakuzu's day. Hidan and a couple other of the akatsuki members would visit him sometimes. He didn't like it that much when Hidan came over, that was because Hidan had a problem and always tried to break stuff. And, Kakuzu wasn't happy when it happened.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. He had now gotten to the bank. He let out a little sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened his eyes again, and walked in. He walked over to his spot. He looked around. Right now nothing interesting was happening. Damion, one of Kakuzu's work friends looked over at him and smiled.

"Hey stitches. How's it goin'?" Damion asked. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and smiled, "Fine. What about you?" Kakuzu asked. Damion shrugged and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. "Good. I got lucky yesterday." Damion said. Kakuzu stared at him for a moment. "What do you mean by 'lucky?" Kakuzu asked. Damion had a perverted smile.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked around. The bank was almost always like this. Nothing to do, but at least it paid. Kakuzu leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He listened to the sound of some people walking around outside, some of his co-workers breathing and talking to one and other. It was always like this. It was never different. Kakuzu let out a small sigh and opened his eyes again.

He watched as someone walked in and looked around. It was a lady. She was fairly pretty, she could have been a model, but she wasn't wearing high-heels, like most models do. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. Beautiful people were always mean. Nothing good ever came from them.

The lady's eyes wandered over to Kakuzu. He could feel her eyes tracing the stitches on his face. It made him angry. For a second, he thought he would lose it and rip the lady in half. He managed to do the deep breathing thing that his anger management teacher told him to do when he was angry.

She walked over to him and waved. She seemed happy, which just got him even madder. "What?" Kakuzu asked gruffly. The lady blinked for a moment. She probably wasn't expecting him to be so rude. Hey, Even Kakuzu didn't think he would sound the rude.

Kakuzu looked to the side. The woman stared at him for a moment, which got him mad again. Damion was staring at the both of them, which just made the situation worse. "Um. Excuse me... I was wondering what town this was... I tried asking a couple other people, but they ignored me." The woman said. Kakuzu snorted. "I can see why. Anyways, go ask someone else. We're a bank." Kakuzu said.

The woman stared at him for a moment, sighed, then turned around and left. Once she was gone, Damion swung his head over and looked at Kakuzu. "What was that about, Stitches? That was unnecessary." Damion said. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "I don't care." Kakuzu said.

Kakuzu got up and walked into the middle of the room. The work people all stared at him. "I'm going for a paid break, don't tell boss." Kakuzu said. He walked out of the bank and made his way down the street. He was frustrated already? It seemed to be a bad day today.

He stopped as he heard someone yell out. He looked around to see where it was coming from. He soon found out that it was coming from a alley, just a little ways away from him. Kakuzu darted off into the alley to stop, and ran into a person. Then person spun around quickly and the man's eyes widened. After all, Kakuzu was a huge person, and he was scary looking.

The person let out a little sqeuk and booked it. Kakuzu's eyes darted to two other people, who were curently holding onto a woman. That woman happened to be the same lady that had came into the bank. They let go of her and ran down the other way, jumping over a small wall.

The woman went over to her bag and picked it up. What had been in it seemed to be scattered around on the ground. Kakuzu's eyes narrowed and he leaned up against the wall neraest to him. He was still angry at her, even though she hadn't really done anything. She looked up for a moment, looked down, then looked up again, but this time her eyes were wide.

"Hey! You're the guy from the bank!" The woman exclaimed. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Yeah..." Kakuzu mumbled. He was looking down at the woman's bag. It didn't look that expensive. Kakuzu looked up and watched as the woman picked up the bag and walked over to him. She was smiling.

"Thank you." She said. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. He moved away from the wall and turned around, and started walking back to the bank. The woman jumped up and little and ran to him, and stopped in front of him, making him stop. His eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" Kakuzu asked. The lady frowned when he narrowed his eyes. She gulped. "Um...I was wondering... would you like to have supper with me... I'll pay... I just want to say thank you in some way..." The woman said. Kakuzu closed his eyes for a moment. "Fine. I'm Kakuzu." Kakuzu said. The woman smiled. "I'm Amarante." Amarante said. Kakuzu's eyes opened and he looked at her for a moment, he couldn't help but smile. "Amarante? As in 'Flower that never dies?" Kakuzu asked. Amarante smiled and nodded.

"Yep." She said. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "See ya." Kakuzu said. He walked around Amarante and continued walking to the bank. Amarante sighed. Kakuzu whipped around and stared at her for a moment. "I'll be at the bank until 7." Kakuzu said. Amarante nodded. Kakuzu stared at her for a moment, then turned around and started to walk back to the bank.

He walked to his spot and sat down. He sighed and closed his eyes. He knew that Damion was staring at him, but he just ignored it. He didn't feel like talking. He was more interested in why Amarante had asked him out. It just seemed odd, but then again she could just be trying to be nice, or she could just be sad for him or something. Kakuzu growled under his breath.

Damion rolled his eyes. Kakuzu just stayed there for a moment. He opened his eyes and sighed. It was yet another day of almost completely nothing. Kakuzu couldn't wait until seven o'clock today. He was a little bit happier then usual, but that was a good thing right?

* * *

Note from the Author: Okay, this is my first story. Hope you like the first chapter, sorry for all the spelling mistakes (if there is any). I'm not very good at writing stories, but i tried, tell me if you like it please.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Story: I didn't mean it!

Rating: M

Summary: Kakuzu finally has meet a girl that loves him, but, can the woman he loves so much stay by him when he starts to get angry? KakuzuXOC

Warning: This is a story for the more mature people. There will be abuse, rape, and a lot of drama.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, other then the story line, and the OC.

* * *

Kakuzu's eyes opened and he turned his head slightly. He looked over at the clock. It was only a couple minutes to seven o'clock. Kakuzu rubbed his eyes and looked around. Damion and a couple others were still here. Damion turned his head and sent Kakuzu a smile.

"Have a nice nap, stitches?" Damion asked. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and yawned. Damion kept that smile on his face and went over to the door. He stared up at the clock. He jumped up as soon as it said seven o'clock. "Okay! Time to go now! Kakuzu it's you're turn to lock up!" Damion yelled, he turned around and ran out of the bank.

The rest of the people made their way out as well. Kakuzu sighed and got up. He was now alone. He made sure that everything was good, and he had to make sure that no one could get into the building. He walked to the back of the building and locked everything up there. Then he made his way to the front of the bank again.

He walked into the room and looked around. It was silent. It was nice.

Kakuzu had always loved to be in a quiet place, but it seems like now he had to have someone to keep him company, or he'll lose it. He let out a sigh. "What wrong?". Kakuzu looked up at Amarante. He let out a sigh. "Nothing. I'm just locking up." Kakuzu said. Amarante nodded. Amarante walked out side and leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes.

Kakuzu walked out of the building and locked the door. He turned to Amarante. She still had her eyes closed. He let out a little sigh and grabbed her wrist, making her eyes open to see what was going on. Kakuzu tugged on her wrist again. "Where are we going?" He asked.

Amarante gave a small smile. "There's a good restaurant just down the street." Amarante said. Kakuzu nodded. He watched as she started walking to her car. He didn't move. She turned around and looked at him for a moment. "Is there something wrong?" She asked.

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed. What was with this woman, why did she always ask what was wrong?

She stared at him for a moment. Kakuzu sighed. "What's the point of going in a car if it's just down the street? Wouldn't that just waist gas?" Kakuzu asked. Amarante looked down at her car for a moment, then to Kakuzu. She sighed and walked over to him. "I guess we're walking then." She commented.

Kakuzu grunted and made his way down the street. Amarante didn't move from right beside him. She seemed to be looking around. It was like she was expecting someone to pop up and try to kill her or something. Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "Calm down." Kakuzu stated.

Amarante turned her head and looked up at him, her eyes clouded with worry. Kakuzu looked down at her. She seemed scared for some reason. He let out a little sigh and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer. She then got a little more calmer and relaxed.

Kakuzu let out a little sigh. Amarante kept close to him. Soon, they were close to the restaurant. Amarante seemed to be a little bit more calm, for some reason Kakuzu was happy about that. Kakuzu opened the door for Amarante, and they both walked in.

It was a nice place, but at the same time, it wasn't that nice. Kakuzu didn't like this place, mostly because he kept on getting stared at because of his stitches. But, Amarante was paying, so it didn't matter to him. They went to the front place, the lady there lead them to a table and they both sat down.

It was quiet for a moment. Amarante was silent, and it was starting to worry Kakuzu.

"Is there something wrong?" Kakuzu asked. Amarante looked at him for a moment, then she shook her head. "No. I'm fine." Amarante said. She leaned her head down and a blush spread across her cheeks. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

Amarante was a cute lady, that was true, but she seemed a little shy. It was odd actually, because she looked like a very social person. Kakuzu looked down at the menu. Amarante picked up her menu and started to read through it.

Kakuzu had been expecting her to order a salad. But, she didn't. She ordered a steak of herself instead. It had happened, that they had both ordered the same thing. Amarante had a light blush, and it was starting to make Kakuzu worry. Well, kind of worrying. But, mostly he was eager to see what she was going to do.

Amarante looked up at him. "So... do you have any hobbies?" Amarante asked. Kakuzu nodded. "I like to count money." Kakuzu said. Amarante nodded and took a sip of wine. "oh" She mumbled. Kakuzu blinked. "Oh! do you have any hobbies?" Kakuzu asked.

Amarante nodded. "Yep. I collect Mangas." Amarante said. Kakuzu nodded. "How many do you have?" Kakuzu asked, even though he had no idea what a 'manga' was. Amarante smiled. "I have 49." She said. Kakuzu nodded.

For some reason, this conversation was getting awkward. Kakuzu took a sip of his wine, only to have a little leak through on of his stitches. Amarante grabbed a napkin and wiped the wine off the side of his face. Kakuzu felt his face go a little red.

"So, what are you doing in town anyway?" Kakuzu asked. Amarante sighed. "Well. I did have to go to the next town, but they said i don't have to go now, because i'm fired." Amarante said. Kakuzu nodded. Amarante closed her eyes. "I don't have my apartment anymore..." Amarante said. Kakuzu frowned. He knew where this was going.

Amarante opened her eyes. "Do you mind if i move in with you?" She asked. Kakuzu closed his eyes and sighed. Why did this have to happen to him? Why always him? Why did women always want something when they go out with him?

Kakuzu let out another sigh. "No." He said. Amarante stared at him. "Please?" She asked. Kakuzu shook his head. "Please??". Kakuzu shook his head again. "Pretty Please?" Amarante asked. Kakuzu shook his head yet again. Amarante's eyes widened. "**_pretty pretty please?_**" Amarante asked.

Kakuzu closed his eyes again and sighed "fine." He finally sighed. Amarante smiled. "Thank you, Kakuzu-Kun!" Amarante said happily. Kakuzu sighed, for some reason he felt like he had done something that he would regret later on.

* * *

After diner, the two made their way to Amarante's car. She and Kakuzu got in and drove her car over to Kakuzu's apartment parking lot. Amarante parked and the two got out. Kakuzu let out a sigh and grabbed Amarante's hand. He lead her up the stairs and opened the door of his apartment.

Amarante looked around then looked to Kakuzu. She smiled. "Thank you." She said. Kakuzu shook his head. "Whatever." Kakuzu mumbled. They made their way to the small kitchen. They both sat down at the little table and stared at each other for a moment.

It was very awkward.

Amarante coughed. "Well... what now?" She asked. Kakuzu leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "Nothing. I just stare at the roof usually... and then i go to bed." Kakuzu said. Amarante nodded and looked down at the table. It had some dust on it. She looked up at him. "Do you have a cloth?" She asked.

Kakuzu nodded and got up, he opened a cupboard that was under the sink. He grabbed a cloth and passed it to Amarante. She went to the sink and made it damp. Then she started to wipe off the table, then went over to the counter and started to wipe off that.

Kakuzu sat down and watched as she cleaned. Well, at least she did something right?

Kakuzu closed his eyes and sighed. Amarante put the cloth in the sink and walked over to him. "Where do i sleep?" Amarante asked. Kakuzu shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me." Kakuzu said. Amarante nodded and walked into the living room and went to a little love seat and laid down and closed her eyes.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and walked out of the kitchen, making sure to turn off the light when he left the room. He walked past the love seat and walked into his room.

It was a very small room, just enough room to have a bed and a dresser, and well, a little bit more stuff, but anyway, it was small. But, at the same time it was nice. Kakuzu changed his clothes and curled up in his bed. The room was dark at night, and Kakuzu couldn't see a thing. Kakuzu closed his eyes and sighed.

It was odd to have another person in your house. The door creaked opened and Amarante walked in. Kakuzu opened his eyes a little and watched as she closed the door. Then it was dark again and he couldn't see anything. He felt her get on the bed and move closer to him. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Amarante curled up beside him and closed her eyes. Her breathing slowed and she fell asleep. Kakuzu waited a moment and opened his eyes. He could lightly see a out line of her small body. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her. Everything was quiet and soon Kakuzu was asleep.

After days of not sleeping, he was finally asleep. He liked to sleep. It was way better then staying up all night.

* * *

Note from the author: Sorry, this chapter is kinda bad. It just wasn't very good. I apologise. I've been a little busy, and i couldn't update when i wanted to, but be happy that it's out now. I'm not sure when the next chapter is going to be out, but be warned! The next chapter will have Hidan and a couple more Akatsuki members in it!

Also, sorry this chapter is shorter then the first! The next chapter should be a bit longer then the first chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Story: I didn't mean it!

Rating: M

Summary: Kakuzu finally has meet a girl that loves him, but, can the woman he loves so much stay by him when he starts to get angry? KakuzuXOC

Warning: This is a story for the more mature people. There will be abuse, rape, and a lot of drama.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, other then the story line, and the OC.

* * *

Amarante's eyes opened and she stretched. Her arm went out a hit Kakuzu in the face, making the miser wake up from his good night's sleep. Kakuzu groaned and rolled over. Amarante smiled and got out of bed. She stretched yet again, and turned around and looked down at Kakuzu.

"Get up, lazy." Amarante said. Kakuzu groaned again and covered his face with the blanket. Amarante rolled her eyes and jumped on the bed, landing on both the bed and Kakuzu, making the miser turn around and glare at her. Amarante smiled. "Good. You're up, now hurry up and get out of bed." Amarante said.

Kakuzu groaned. "Fine. I'll be there in a moment." Kakuzu said. Amarante nodded and walked out of the room. She walked over to the kitchen and sat down on one of the chairs. Amarante leaned back and closed her eyes. She heard Kakuzu get up and go to the bathroom, then soon she heard the sound of running water.

She was guessing that he was taking a shower. She rolled her eyes and looked at the phone. She got up and went over to it. She grabbed it, then it rang. She was so surprised that she dropped the phone by accident. She bent down and grabbed it again.

She pressed one of the buttons and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Amarante asked. She blinked and waited for a reply. She listened to the other person breathing on the other end.

"Uh...is this Kakuzu's Apartment? I think i might have the wrong number." A plain, monotone voice asked on the other end. The man almost hung up. "No! Don't hang up! This is Kakuzu's place... What do you want?" Amarante asked politely.

The man on the other end stopped breathing for a moment, then continued to breathe. "Okay. Where's Kakuzu at the moment?" The man asked. Amarante looked around, almost forgetting that Kakuzu wasn't in bed anymore. "He's in the shower. Do you need to tell him anything?" Amarante asked.

The man nodded, but then he realized that he was on the phone. "Yes, I'm one of his friends... My name's Itachi Uchiha. Me and some of Kakuzu's other 'friends' are going to come over later on this evening... please tell him before you leave." Itachi said.

Amarante stopped for a moment.

"Leave?" She asked.

"Well, yes. You know." Itachi said.

Amarante's eye twitched.

"Oh? And why would i leave?" Amarante asked.

Itachi laughed on the other end. "Oh come on! You hookers always leave sometime right?" Itachi asked.

Amarante stopped breathing.

"Fine." Amarante said. She slammed the phone down, not giving the man on the other end anymore time to talk. She walked over to the bathroom door and opened it. She had no idea why Kakuzu had it unlocked but anyway..

Kakuzu moved the shower curtain a little bit and poked his head out and stared at her. Her eyes became clouded with tears, she closed the door and leaned against the door and slid down. She brought her kneed up to her face and stayed like that. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and continued to clean himself.

He skipped most of what he usually did. He grabbed a towel and covered himself. He looked over at Amarante. He stepped out of the shower and turned it off. He walked over to Amarante and leaned up against the door beside her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhhh..." He calmed her down. Amarante eyes closed and she leaned her head up against his chest. "It's okay... what's wrong?" Kakuzu asked. He brushed some strands of hairs out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her forehead sweetly.

Her crying died down. "Sorry... I j-just... You friend phone called... Itachi Uchiha... He called me a... a... hooker." Amarante said.

Kakuzu closed his eyes.

"Calm down. You not one, so don't worry..." Kakuzu said.

Amarante opened her eyes and looked around. "I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...".

"Amarante... why did Itachi call?" Kakuzu asked.

Amarante closed her eyes and snuggled up to Kakuzu, "Well, he said that he and some other of you're friends were coming over later." Amarante said. Kakuzu nodded and snuggled up to her as well. They stayed like that for a moment.

Amarante wiped her eyes and stood up. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Amarante said. Kakuzu stood up and hugged her for a moment. "You have to be a little bit more calm... You should just try not to take it so harshly. My friends just... aren't used to me having girls over here... They just think... that i won't ever be able to find a woman." Kakuzu said.

Amarante nodded and her small arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Thank you." She said again. Kakuzu nodded and turned around. He walked over to the door and opened it. He watched as Amarante walked out of the bathroom and walked into the kitchen. Kakuzu, made his way over to the bedroom. He picked out a few pieces of clothing and put them on.

He walked out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen. "Okay. When my 'friends' come over You have to stay here okay?" Kakuzu said. Amarante nodded. "Why?" She asked. Kakuzu smiled. "You are going to prove Itachi wrong, and well, my friends as well." Kakuzu said. Amarante nodded again.

She closed her eyes and leaned backwards. Kakuzu got up and walked to the fridge. He opened it up and took out some eggs. He walked over to the stove and turned it on. He grabbed a pan and put it on the stove. He put some butter on the pan then cracked the two eggs open and waited for them to cook.

Amarante smiled. "Make some for me please." Amarante asked. Kakuzu nodded. "Sure." Kakuzu said. He smiled and made some more eggs. Amarante waited as Kakuzu made her some breakfast. He handed her some eggs on a plate and a fork. She smiled. "Thanks." She said. Kakuzu nodded and kissed her forehead again.

He made his way to the bathroom again and went over to the mirror. He stared at his reflection for a moment, then looked around the bathroom again. This place was annoying. Amarante was annoying. He let out a sigh. She was cute though.

He sighed and listened as the apartment door opened. He walked out of the bathroom and walked over to the door. He watched as Itachi walked in and Hidan, Zetsu, and Kisame follow him in. Kakuzu gave a half smile. "Hey, how's it going fuck-face?" Hidan asked rudely.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes. He didn't like Hidan that much, but he was friends with Zetsu and Kisame. Itachi wasn't either of the two at the moment. Itachi gave a smirk. "So, why did you have a hooker over this morning?" Itachi asked.

Hidan snorted. "Nice. That's the only way Kakuzu gets some. A hooker? Wait... what?" Hidan all of a sudden got confused. Kakuzu sighed. "She wasn't a hooker Itachi." Kakuzu commented. Itachi and Hidan went silent, as Kisame and Zetsu turned their heads slightly.

"Hey Kakuzu? Are these you're friends?" Amarante asked. Itachi turned a little and stared at her for a moment. "Hey... It's you..." Itachi said. Amarante glared and ignored Itachi. She walked over beside Kakuzu and hugged his arm.

Hidan rolled his eyes and Kisame and Zetsu smirked. Itachi glared back at her. Amarante smiled and nuzzled her head into Kakuzu's arm. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and started to walk over to the couch. Amarante, and the 4 akatsuki members followed him. They all sat down, and everything was quiet.

"So, why did you want to come over here, anyway?" Kakuzu asked. Hidan and Itachi blinked. Zetsu and Kisame glanced at each other. "Well, you see. I was thinking that we could hang out. You know. Get drunk and such... but, she's here... so i don't think we can." Kisame said.

Amarante blinked. "What? That's mean! Just because I'm a girl huh!?" Amarante said. Kisame blinked and nodded. Zetsu shook his head for a moment. "We just haven't seen a girl get drunk, so we thought that you wouldn't want to..." Zetsu said. Amarante growled. "That's Bullshit!" Amarante yelled.

Zetsu stared at her. Itachi smirked. Hidan stared at her for a moment, then shook his head. Kisame just stayed were he was. "Man, you're a bitch, huh?" Hidan said. Amarante glared. "Jerk!" She yelled. Hidan rolled his eyes. Kakuzu sighed. "Can you guys please stop it? it's getting annoying." Kakuzu said.

Kakuzu closed his eyes and sighed. Everyone else let out a sigh at the same time. Kisame took out a bottle of Sake out of his shirt.

Everyone took out a cup, and Amarante grabbe one from the kitchen. Kisame poured the drinks and they all took a sip. Soon, everyone was on their second cup. Sake could get you drunk. FAST. The Akatsuki members and Amarante were soon talking and laughing.

Itachi was so drunk that he jumped up on top of the couch and started to dance. It was actually quiet funny looking. Kisame was now passed out. Zetsu was now standing up and looking around the room for some reason. Hidan and Kakuzu were normal, since they were very hard to get drunk. Amarante was clung onto Kakuzu's chest, she was very drunk at the moment, but was still awake.

Hidan sighed. "You know. A woman in you're life wouldn't be to bad. Who knows she might even be able to change you a little bit." Hidan mumbled.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and ran his hand through Amarante's hair. Amarante mumbled something and nuzzled her head into Kakuzu's chest. Kakuzu rolled his eyes yet again. Hidan smiled for some reason.

Hidan looked over at Kakuzu. "You know. She's quiet cute. Where's you find her?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu stared at him. "It's none of you're business Hidan." Kakuzu said. Hidan frowned. "Well, know it is. Tell me." Hidan commanded.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and sighed. "Naw. I don't feel like it right now, go away." Kakuzu said. He yawned. Hidan glared at him and yawned as well. He looked over at the clock. Great it was almost midnight. Where had the time gone?

Hidan turned his head and looked at Amarante. Yes, she was cute. Very. He wanted her. But, that was a little conceded to take her away from Kakuzu right? Well, good thing that Hidan was a jerk. He planned on taking her the moment Kakuzu fell asleep. Hidan knew that it wasn't that far off either.

Kakuzu soon closed his eyes and laid down. Amarante was laying on top of him. Her eyes were open, but she wasn't moving that much. Her breathing was normal. Hidan smirked. He got up and picked her up slightly. She mumbled something, but he couldn't quiet hear it.

Hidan picked her up fully and kept her up against his chest. He made sure that Kakuzu wasn't going to wake up for a while. Everyone in the room except for Amarante and Hidan were sleeping now. Hidan smiled. He walked towards the door and walked out.

He knew that Kakuzu was probably going to kill him, but hey, he was immortal, so it didn't matter to him.

* * *

Note from the author: Sorry i didn't get this out eariler. I hope you like it though. This chapter was kinda funny for some reason. Please Review! :D


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Story: I didn't mean it!

Rating: M

Summary: Kakuzu finally has meet a girl that loves him, but, can the woman he loves so much stay by him when he starts to get angry? KakuzuXOC

Warning: This is a story for the more mature people. There will be abuse, rape, and a lot of drama.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, other then the story line, and the OC.

* * *

Amarante opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was dark. She knew that she wasn't in Kakuzu's house. She sat up and looked around. Her eyes didn't adjust to the dark. It was pitch black. Amarante shook her head. She was confused.

Amarante stared at the ground. Everything was quiet. She looked up as she thought she heard something move. She stared for a moment, not able to see anything at all.

Two purple orbs appeared and got closer to her. "Hm. Did I wake you?" He asked. Amarante stared at him for a moment. Her eyes narrowed.

"Where am I?" She asked.

Hidan only smiled, not that she was able to see it or anything, but he did. He leaned closer and closed his eyes, then opened them. "My house." Hidan said. Amarante blinked. She opened her mouth to say something, but Hidan took that as he jumped up and kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

She tried to scream, but she couldn't, so she tried to push him back, but that only made him more forceful. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about it. She knew she would have to endure this, but she didn't know if she was going to get out of her.

Hidan pulled back and smiled. He got up and walked off somewhere, then he flicked on the light. Amarante covered her eyes for a moment, not used to the light just yet. She then opened her eyes and glared at him. She looked around. This place was creepy. It smelled of blood. It didn't just smell of blood, but there was blood. Everywhere. She closed her eyes and tried not to hyper ventilate. She opened her eyes for a moment, just as Hidan sat down in front of her. She stared at him. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked.

Hidan stared at her for a moment. "I love you." He said. Amarante shook her head. She stared at him for a moment. "What happened to Kakuzu? Where is he?" Amarante asked.

Hidan stared at her yet again. "He's still in his apartment, asleep probably." Hidan said. Amarante stared at him. She wanted Kakuzu to get here and take her away, she just wanted to be back. Hidan leaned fore ward, staring into Amarante's eyes. He frowned. "Something's wrong?" He asked.

She closed her eyes and leaned back, her eyes were starting to tear up, and she didn't want Hidan to see it. He leaned closer though. Amarante put her hands in front of her eyes.

Hidan leaned fore ward even more, he reached out and grabbed her hands, removing them from in front of her eyes. He stared at her for a moment.

Tears started to far from her face. He sucked in some breath, then let it out. He let go of her hands and wiped away some tears. He wrapped her arms around her, drawing her closer to him. She could do nothing to get away from him, she was sure. She looked around the room. There was one door, that was all, and even if she got out of the room, she didn't even know where she was at the moment. She closed her eyes and started to sob. Hidan stayed the same, trying to calm her down.

It's not like he was going to kill her or anything, but she was just scared out of her mind. What if Kakuzu never came? What happens if he doesn't care?

Amarante's sobs softened a little as she felt something rubbed her back. She opened her eyes. Hidan was breathing down her neck, but he was rubbing her back, trying to calm her down. She closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them.

Hidan really wasn't that bad, he was just going about getting her the wrong way. She relaxed and laid there. Hidan kept his arms around her, he didn't want to let go, but he didn't want to freak Amarante out any more then he already had.

Amarante's eyes widened for a moment. "Why? I now you love me, but why do you love me? There's nothing to love about me." Amarante said. Hidan stared at her for a moment, Then smiled. "That's not true, and you know it." Hidan said.

He leaned towards her and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath of her smell. He opened his eyes again and stared at her. She stared back at him. They listened for a moment, then something came crashing down. From downstairs they could hear someone yelling.

"AMARANTE!!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Where are you!?" Kakuzu yelled again, then there was more crashing.

Hidan stared at Amarante for a moment, then he let go of her and stood up. He waited for Kakuzu to come to the door. The door came smashing open. Kakuzu stood there, staring at him. He glanced at Amarante for a moment, then back to Hidan. "Give her back." Kakuzu said.

Hidan's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "No way." Hidan said.

Kakuzu ran towards him, grabbing his head, and smashing it to the wall. Amarante stared, wide eyed. Kakuzu let go and Hidan just stayed there, not able to move. Amarante stood up and stared. Kakuzu's eyes stayed the same then widened.

"You weren't supposed to see that." Kakuzu said. Amarante stared at him for a moment. She was scared. Amarante stood there for a moment, then Kakuzu took a step fore ward, then Amarante ran towards him. She closed her eyes and started to cry.

Kakuzu ran his hand threw her hair. He picked her up off the ground and carried her out of the room. He then walked out of the apartment, and down some stairs, then out of a apartment building. He walked over to Amarante's car and got in. He put her in the passenger seat and buckled her up.

Amarante's eyes were still watering.

Kakuzu leaned fore ward and kissed her forehead, then sat down comfortably, and started the car. He drove off, trying to get out of this city, and back to the small town they lived in. Amarante stared out the window for a moment, then put her head down on Kakuzu's shoulder and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Kakuzu stared at her for a moment, then stared to go a little slower, so that he didn't wake up Amarante.

* * *

Note from the Author: Yes! This chapter is really short, it's about half the size of a normal chapter, sorry. I hope you like it though. I'm a little busy, sorry about that. I hope you guys like it though. :3


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Story: I didn't mean it!

Rating: M

Summary: Kakuzu finally has meet a girl that loves him, but, can the woman he loves so much stay by him when he starts to get angry? KakuzuXOC

Warning: This is a story for the more mature people. There will be abuse, rape, and a lot of drama.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, other then the story line, and the OC.

* * *

Kakuzu opened the door to the apartment and walked in. Amarante lay in his arms. Her eyes were still closed, showing that she was still sleeping. Kakuzu walked into his room and moved the sheets with his strings. He gently laid her down on the bed. He smile down at her for a moment, then he stood up straight. He turned and walked out of the room, closing the door a little, so that only a crack of light went into the room.

Kakuzu let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. He leaned himself up against the wall beside his bed room's door. He slid down the wall and sat there for a moment.

"Does she know?" Someone asked from the corner.

Kakuzu looked up.

It was Zetsu, who now seemed okay to talk to. Kakuzu stared at him for a moment.

"Well, kinda.... she doesn't know what i am...... i think it'd be best if she got away from me...." Kakuzu said.

Zetsu stared at the ground for a moment. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Maybe..."** "Maybe not..."**

Kakuzu half smiled. "Yeah, that really helps me Zetsu..." Kakuzu mumbled. He turned his attention to the roof. He stared at it for a moment. "What are we going to do about Hidan?" **"Something has to be done, or Amarante will be in danger you know..."**

Kakuzu closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment. "If only he wasn't immortal... i would kill him in seconds.... but, i can't..... so.... Ugh! I don't know! I can't stay with her all the time with her you know!" Kakuzu said. Zetsu stared at him for a moment, a smile curling on his lips. "Or can you? You're rich. You don't have to work." Zestu said.

Kakuzu stared at him for a moment.

"No. I can't do that.... There has to be something else...." Kakuzu said, he let out a sigh.

Zestu closed his eyes and got up. He walked over to the door and walked out of the apartment. Kakuzu watched as he had made his way out. The other members of the akatsuki had seemed to have gone already. Kakuzu let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and stayed there for a moment.

"What am i going to do now....?" He asked himself, then suddenly, it clicked in his head.

- - - - -

Amarante opened her eyes and looked around. She smiled. She was in Kakuzu's room. She pulled the covers off herself and moved to the side, she sat up and looked around again. She had no idea where Kakuzu was. She sighed and got up. She walked out of the room and walked into the living room.

All of Kakuzu's friends had left.

Amarante walked over to the kitchen and looked around. Maybe Kakuzu had gone to work.

She tilted her head to one side and walked over to fridge. There was a note sticking to it. She grabbed it off the fridge and read it slowly.

_Dear Amarante,_

_As much as it hurts me to say this...._

_it's not good if we stick together. _

_You should get out of town as soon as you can Amarante... Hidan probably won't stop until he has you..._

_Please this is for your own good._

_From,_

_Kakuzu._

Amarante's eyes widened. Kakuzu was gone?

She ran out of the apartment, forgetting to close the door... but that didn't matter much... since all of Kakuzu's things were gone.

She ran over to the bank and ran in. No one. Kakuzu wasn't here. She looked around frantically.

She ran out and went over to where her car was the last time she saw it. It was gone. She looked around. No Kakuzu. She ran around town looking for him. He wasn't there.

She walked back to the apartment. The apartment owner was standing outside. "He's gone. He told me not to tell you where he is though." The owner said. Amarante stared at the owner for a moment. The owner smiled. "But I'm going to tell you anyways..." He mumbled.

"He's in Twilight town. It's not far from here. Take my car, since he seemed to have taken yours." The owner said. Amarante nodded. The owner handed her some keys. She smiled at him, then turned and ran for his car. She got in and started the car.

She backed out of the parking lot and made her way towards Twilight town.

- - - - -

She stared at the sign as she passed it.

'welcome to twilight town'

She smiled. She knew he was somewhere here. It looked like a small enough town, so it shouldn't be that hard to find him.

She pulled over to the side of the road and shut off the car. She pulled out the keys and put them into her pocket. She got out of the car and locked all of the doors. She made sure that the alarm was on. She shut the doors and walked down the road. She looked around, trying to see if she could spot Kakuzu anywhere.

So far, nothing.

She let out a short little sigh and looked around again. He still wasn't anywhere out in the open.

Then, she saw someone.

It was Itachi.

Itachi turned his head and saw her. He stared at her for a moment, he looked surprised. She ran over to him, and he looked like he was going to run, but she wrapped her arms around him before he could start to run. She cried into his chest for a moment. Itachi stood still, not knowing what to do at the current moment.

He let out a sigh.

"You want to know where Kakuzu is right?" Itachi asked.

Amarante moved her head up and looked at him. She smiled and nodded, "Please Itachi..." She asked softly.

He let out a sigh and nodded.

"Fine then, follow me."

* * *

Note from StitchedRevolution: Well, so sorry that i didn't make a new chapter for this story for a while. Sorry about that. I hope you like this Chapter!! I'll update it a little bit more. I should have the next chapter out soon, so don't worry! I was listening to: If you're not the one

Please review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Story: I didn't mean it!

Rating: M

Summary: Kakuzu finally has meet a girl that loves him, but, can the woman he loves so much stay by him when he starts to get angry? KakuzuXOC

Warning: This is a story for the more mature people. There will be abuse, rape, and a lot of drama.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, other then the story line, and the OC.

* * *

((Warning! This chapter contains Rape!!))

Amarante followed Itachi as he led her down the street and to a building. He looked over at her for a moment. Amarante's eyes were filled with worry, and most of all, sadness. Itachi let out a sigh and grabbed her wrist lightly, he led her up the stairs of a building. Itachi stopped as he reach a door. He took a key out of his pocket and handed it to Amarante.

He leaned down a little bit and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good luck, you'll need it." Itachi mumbled.

He turned and walked down the stairs, leaving Amarante standing there with the keys in her hands. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes. She turned towards the door and put the key in the lock. She turned the key and the door clicked. She grabbed the door knob and turned it. She looked in as the door opened.

The room was mostly dark, all she could make out was a small couch in the middle of the living room, and on the couch was the familar shape of her true love, Kakuzu. Amarante's eyes started to water. She walked into the room and slowly closed the door behind herself.

"Kakuzu?" She asked softly.

Kakuzu, who was on the couch, didn't move a bit.

Amarante started to walk closer to him and stopped as she heard something clink under her feet. It was a can. She looked around the room. The cans were everywhere. She blinked. "What the-" She said, she stopped as she saw Kakuzu move. She stared at him for a moment as his eyes opened.

He stared at her for a moment. "You..." He started to say. Amarante's eyes were filled with tears at this point. Kakuzu stared at her for a moment. "... what are you doing in my house... who are you?" Kakuzu asked. Amarante took a step back. "What?!" She yelled at him. He blinked and got up off the couch. He swung over as he did so. He wasn't his normal self, Amarante could tell that.

Amarante stared as he walked over to her. She took a couple steps back as he went forward. She stopped as she felt something hard hit her back. She looked over. It was the wall. She was up against it. She turned her head and looked at Kakuzu. He was now right in front of her. His eyes were very pale, and she could smell alchohol in his breath.

He smiled.

Amarante blinked. He must have been very drunk, because he was wearing his mask. Her breath stopped as his hand came up and grabbed her breast and squeezed it. She let out a little squeak. Her eyes were streaming with tears.

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I don't know you... yoush is, but.... very pretty..." Kakuzu mumbled into her ear. He squeezed again, making her yelp.

She closed her eyes, but that didn't help. She could feel his warm breath on her neck. She started to cry, but he didn't seem to notice. He smiled and kissed her neck. "So very pretty..." He mumbled under his breath. His hand slipped under her shirt and un clipped her bra in a second. The bra fell to the floor.

Amarante's mouth opened to yelp, but Kakuzu smashed his lips against her's, forcing his tounge into her mouth. Amarante's eyes closed. She could taste the alchohol, and it was horrible. She wanted to run, but right now, the wall and Kakuzu were preventing her from doing that.

His hands went down to Amarante's pants. He ripped them off, along with the underwear. She watched in horror as he shoved a finger up into her. She forced her mouth away from his and let out a scream. She started to groan and started to scream again. He moved his finger around inside of her and soon she started to bleed.

He let out a low growl and he ripped off her shirt. She let out a gasp. Kakuzu moved his lips against Amarante's. "Mmm, so tight." He mumbled. He rubbed himself up against her. Kakuzu's finger went out of Amarante. And before she knew it, he was inside her.

She gasped and moaned as he slid himself in and out of her.

Kakuzu let out a groan as he came inside of her. He let out a growl. "Nice..." He mumbled. He slid himself out of her and watched as she hit the ground, not able to move at the moment. He rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch. He collapsed onto the couch and closed his eyes.

Amarante sat there for a moment. She kept her eyes closed. She felt so tired, and she wanted out of here, and she wanted to be as far away from Kakuzu as possible. Her breathing slowed as she started to feel drowsy.

Before she knew it she was asleep.

* * *

StitchedRevolution: Well, sorry i haven't updated in a while. It's been crazy so far. Sorry about that. I've been really busy. Well, i hope you all like the update! Yes, i know it should have been longer, but my parents are right behind me, and i don't think i can get into the details without them noticing.

Please review!! :D


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

Story: I didn't mean it!

Rating: M

Summary: Kakuzu finally has meet a girl that loves him, but, can the woman he loves so much stay by him when he starts to get angry? KakuzuXOC

Warning: This is a story for the more mature people. There will be abuse, rape, and a lot of drama.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, other then the story line, and the OC.

* * *

Kakuzu's eyes opened slightly. His head was burning, and he felt awkward. He let out a little sigh and turned his head to the side. He managed to see a mess of Brown hair near the door. Kakuzu blinked. "What the fuck?" He asked. He pulled himself up off the ground and over to the person.

Kakuzu leaned down and looked at the person. He gave a sigh. Kakuzu couldn't see the person's face. All he could see was the hair. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and looked down. He noticed that he was naked.

He let out a deep throated sigh and walked into a small room. He slipped on some clothes and walked out. He made his way over to the kitchen and got some stuff to eat.

After he was finished eating, he walked over to the door again.

The person was still there. It hadn't moved or anything. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and grabbed the person's shoulder. He shook the person for a second. "Hey, you. Get up and get out of my apartment." Kakuzu mutter. He waited until the person moved.

When the person did, he manged to notice that this person had hazel eyes.

Which looked... familiar.

Kakuzu's eyes widened. "Amarante?!" He yelled.

Amarante looked up at him and tears slid down her face. "You.... you..... raped me...." Amarante mumbled.

Kakuzu's eyes widened. "I-I-I...." Kakuzu mumbled, he couldn't even finish his sentence.

Amarante's eyes closed and she fell over onto her side. Her arms wrapped around her legs and she started to sob. Kakuzu stared at her, then looked away.

"I'm.... so sorry...." He mumbled. He walked out of the room and into his room. He grabbed some clothes and walked back over to Amarante. He picked her up and walked into the bathroom. He put her down on the floor gently. He put down the clothes beside her and went over to the bathtub.

Kakuzu reached out and turned on the water. He put his other hand under the tap until he got a temperature of water that he was sure Amarante would be able to handle.

He walked over to Amarante and sat down beside her. He watched the water filling up the tub. He pulled Amarante closer to him, and he wrapped his arms around her.

He leaned down and kissed the top of her hair.

"Your going to be okay... everything's fine..." Kakuzu mumbled into her ear gently. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what he did, but it came up into his head.

He was a monster.

A true monster.

Tears slid down his face.

Amarante stopped crying and looked up at Kakuzu. She leaned forward and kissed his collar bone. He stopped crying and stared down at her for a moment. They stared into each other's eyes, until Kakuzu looked over at the tub, which was now almost full.

Kakuzu unwrapped his arms from Amarante and got up. He went over to the tub and stopped the water. He walked back over to Amarante and picked her up. He walked over to the tub and gently placed her in it.

He gently washed her, making sure that every part of her aching body was clean. After he was done. She had stopped crying, and was now staring up at him.

She was thinking, but Kakuzu didn't really know what she was thinking of.

He pulled her out of the tub and put her on his lab.

Kakuzu stared down at her and smiled, she kept the same look she had before. She closed her eyes and pulled in closer to Kakuzu.

"I have to go. You know that." Amarante whispered.

Kakuzu closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He kissed her forehead.

"I know, but please, just stay a little longer.... i want to savor the moment." Kakuzu said.

Amarante closed her eyes and leaned against his chest.

"I love you." Kakuzu whispered.

Amarante moved her head over and kissed him.

"I love you too." Amarante mumbled.

* * *

A couple minutes later, Amarante walked out of the apartment, wearing Kakuzu's clothes.

Kakuzu watched as Amarante left. He stared out the window as she got into her car. He closed his eyes and slid down the wall. He listened as the car started, and rolled away, far away.

And from that day on, Kakuzu vowed that he would love no other woman.

And he never saw Amarante again.............

* * *

StitchedRevolution: Hello people!!!!!! Last chapter! What do you all think? I hope you like it, and I'm sorry if this wasn't what you were expecting....

Please review and tell me what you thought!!


End file.
